Every day is exactly the same
by Kaizer kun
Summary: He walked fluidly of the train and onto the platform under ground of Tamatchi and tried to make his way up to streets which was hard considering how packed it was in the station it was times like these he almost regretted watching Daisuke so often.......


Every day is exactly the same

Author: Kaizer kun

Sadness roamed Ken's eyes as he followed the brunette home from school again, clinging to the shadows that lurked inside and out.

His eyes looked foggy unfocused as he looked up slowly, his eyes caught the familiar contour of the holder of courage's back as he talked animatedly with Chibimon, apparently oblivious to the looks he was receiving from passers by.

"You should of seen the look on Takeru's face as I nailed that shot!!"Bragged Daisuke to his little blue bundle of fur who wagged his tail listening enthusiastically to what Daisuke had to say, chocolate eyes brimming with adoration.

"And then Daisuke kun!! And then!?" The naive digimon squealed to Daisuke's delight.

"This is the best part Chibimon "Daisuke grinned his eyes lit up with a mischievous grin.

"I stole the ball dribbled forward and then I slammed dunked!!"

The blue digimon clapped and squealed its encouragement and wriggled in Daisuke's arms.

"Go Daisuke!! Go Go Go Daisuke!!!"Chibimon squealed happily.

Daisuke features became softer at his digimon's undying affection and couldn't help but find his partners actions endearing.

"If only Hikari would love me like you do Chibi..." Whispered Daisuke wistfully but Ken caught all the same and uncontiously ground his teeth together to withhold a snarl.

The blue digimon turned to face his partner his small features creased into a frown his shimmering eyes showing deep concern.

"What makes Hikari so special Daisuke?..."

Daisuke's eyes seemed to clench painfully as he wandered to a vacant bench and sat down setting his digimon beside him.

"Because Chibi Hikari is what people would look upon as perfection what everyone should aim for kind reliable smart, etc. the norm and to make other people happy everyone strives to achieve that level of normality... perfection... its ... what's expected..."

Chibimon shook his head in confusion at its partner. "But... Everyone thought Ken ichijouji was perfect and look how he turned out!!! he's evil and all they can see is per-perfection "The small digimon stuttered.

Daisuke smiled at the digimon reasoning it was more wise that it let on and he petted his head soothingly.

"Yeah... your right buddy not all stereotypes of perfection are right but those who don't comply are still looked down upon... funny huh?"

"Yeah you humans really are strange..." the two looked on into the bustling street watching but not really seeing time moving before them as the setting sun gave even Chibimon a golden glow while Daisuke's bronze skin looked slightly darker.

Ken turned away and made his long trek back to the train station the golden sun didn't seem to grace him the same way as it did Daisuke at least in his mind it didn't shadows just seemed to stretch and covered him blocking all light from even touching his skin.

"Daisuke kun..."Ken whispered quietly and shook his head in frustration, knowing it wouldn't do to have him a prodigy, 'Ken ichijouji' talking to himself like a mad man, even if in truth that was what he was.

"Perfection such a far fetched term..." the genious smiled sadly to himself as he jabbed te usual buttons in the ticket machine and tearing off his ticket and with slow strides made his way to the train platform, a dull routine that had been made part of his life from an early age, his hair rushing across his face as a train probably going somewhere within the main city rushed by carry so many people... People that seemed as detached and distant as himself...

Another two trains speeded past but halted to a stop releasing an ear piercing screech something he had always despised about trains...

"TRAIN 506 TO TAMATCHI HAS NOW ARRIVED PLEASE BOARD THE TRAIN IN AN ORDERLY FASHION... BEEP..."

Ken shook his head some of his inky blue hair fell into his eyes as he made his way onto the train, while everyone else clambered ungraceful aboard taking a seat at the back by the window so he could look into the darkness of the tunnel, the train stopped at least another five times to pick up different passengers.

Many faces... nameless bodies came and went before him as he heard a meek cough, and raised his eyes dully upward, into the face of an old lady smiling shyly at him, he couldn't help but feel irritation and bitterness sweep through him as he plastered a fake smile to his face that could be regarded as warm to his delicate yet dangerous features.

"Hello there" Ken said with fake friendliness "Would you like my seat" he gestured with his hand in such an articulated fashion if it weren't for his height and obviously youthful face one would think they were addressing an adult.

"Oh.. are you sure my dear?" The women stuttered with fake politeness even though it was obvious to both of them what the answer would be.

"Of course a senior citizen such as yourself should have priority, for all of your contribution to society "Ken smiled and forced down his evil smirk as he so the old woman baffling at his speech.

"Thankyou, you really are an intelligent young man aren't you?" she said pleasantly, sitting slowly as to not jar her old back

"Not really" Ken smiled his infamous tv smile as he backed up a few steps and raised his hand to wave.

"The is my stop I hope you have a nice day miss" he continued in his sickly sweet tone as the women smiled and returned the gesture.

He walked fluidly of the train and onto the platform under ground of Tamatchi and tried to make his way up to streets which was hard considering how packed it was in the station it was times like these he almost regretted watching Daisuke so often but then remembering what awaited him at home quickly change his mind.

He was almost to the stairs now when he got wedged between a mass of people He struggled slightly trying to push his way through them when he felt a hand rest gently on his ass.

Shadowed blue eyes looked piercingly behind him to the old disgusting man behind him who winked he stank of stale sweat and what could be a lingering smell of sake though it was hard to tell through the mans odour it might of been months since this man had had a bath.

Ken turned with in the mass of people and smirked menacingly as he grabbed the mans wrist before he retract it.

"I don't not appreciate your contact worthless insect..."

A distinct sound of snapping could be heard, the mans face twisted and contorted into a look of horror and agony, his mouth opening wide voicing a soundless scream.

"I'll be seeing you..."

Ken turned his heel and continued to leave the bustling station this time shoving his way through since politeness didnt seem to be working and he just wasnt in the mood for these inferior creatures perversions.

Making his way up the steep steps ignoring the now loud screams from the underground his footfalls soft yet echoey to his own ears.

The sun had set now... and the temperature had dropped considerably he noted as he walked down the almost deserted street every so often a car would come and he squinted painfully at the blinding light.

The elevator jumped making him sway slightly as it climbed the floors to his apartment, and suddenly juttered to a stop.

He looked at the door for a moment looking at the faded Kanji on the door that had obviously been there for quite a few years...

'Ichjouji residence'

He turned the knob gently as silently that was humanly possible as he slipped into the apartment slipping his shoe's off and putting on his slippers if only for the reason of sound proofing as he silently made his way across the hall spotting his mother watching Tv with a worried look upon her face, which appeared to be slowly showing the signs of ageing.

He walked down the dark shadowed hall and slowly went into his even darker room, he loved his room as much as he hated it...

'I can blend into this room' Ken thought as he drifted to his bed ignoring the stacks of paper on his desk his computer screen dull since he had no screen saver.

From an outsiders perspective this room didn't truly appear lived in almost like someone had tidied it for when they came back.

"Daisuke..." Ken hugged his knees to himself. "When shall you start following me?"

"Ken?" Ken's mother knocked loudly on the door. "Ken chan are you home why didn't you say so?"

She continued to bang loudly trying to get some response from her son.

"Ken? Ken!!!!"

Little did she know her son had already gone through a stream of light from his monitor to a world where he could get the attention he thought he deserved unknowing uncaring of what he hurt in the process because he was perfect right? he can do no wrong... What's wrong with working out aggression to a world that had been given to him? nothing... nothing at all.. at least that's what he told himself.

This is my frst digimon fic so go easy on me hope you hae enjoyed don't forget to reiew!! 


End file.
